


Mirror Mirror

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Brute Boris, Malice - Freeform, Other, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A story in the Ask-JoeyDrewStudios AU.A spell gone wrong. An evil Joey. And three toons lost in another world. This was all Joey's fault after a ritual gone wrong. Now he has to travel in another world to rescue his toons.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew on a nice spring morning. Mister Joey Drew was in his office reading some books he bought recently. Joey read through each book learning about new ritual and the history of dark magic. He figured to do more research on other rituals and spells, other than the ones he's been doing for quite sometime. He found one that seemed interesting to him.

"Seeing yourself from the other side?" Joey read. It seamed interesting for him and he wanted to do it. He didn't know what this spell would do, maybe show him his past, future? Who knows he was interested.

Joey went down to the attic where some old items and storage were and found an old mirror needed for the ritual. He took it to his office and drew a pentagram on the screen along on the floor where it was placed.

Joey chanted the spell and the mirror turned misty with a red glow around the mirror and later the floor. Suddenly a tremor happened, making the old man fall back.

"Joey! What's going on!" Bendy yelled as he along with Boris and Alice felt their apartment shake. Bendy and the toons turned as they saw ink dripping through the mirror and seeing a figure walking though.

Alice and Bendy shrieked holding their father tight. Joey had to loosen since the toons we're squeezing him.

The figure came out of the mirror. He looked like Joey except looking a bit younger, roughly 3-5 years and wore a black suit with a red tie. Though Joey saw something different in the other Joey's eyes. It wasn't light and happiness like his eyes. No, it was dark, cold and soulless.

"A-Are you?" Joey shivered. Joey wasn't getting any good vibes from this 'Joey'.

"Me." The other Joey replied. "Yes. I'm you." Joey stepped away from the other Joey, but the later followed his every move step. The toons felt frightened by the other Joey's presence. They held each other as they saw an ink trail behind him.

"Leave our dad alone!" Alice yelled. The other Joey tensed and turned facing the toons. 'Joey' chortled in laughter making everyone in the room scared.

"So these are your toons?" Joey wasn't answering the imposter's question. 'Joey' glared and grabbed Joey by the neck. The toons screamed seeing this monster choking their father. "Now I don't like to be ignored. Now answer me!" He spat.

"I-I won't tell you anything. They're my kids. Ack!" Joey chocked. 'Joey' smirked and slammed Joey to the wall, making the books fall, and some landing on him.

"Leave us alone you monster!" Bendy yelled. 'Joey' smirked at the toons, his blue eyes glowing blood red. Bendy gulped and ran back to Boris and Alice. 'Joey' walked towards the toons, but stopped when he felt Joey grab his leg.

"Leave them alone! You'll be sorry if you hurt them." Joey groaned. 'Joey' smirked and use his foot to kick Joey in the face.

"JOEY!" The toons yelled. The toons looked up and saw the other Joey in front of them and grabbed them taking them back to his world. The toons cried, yelled and struggled to escape from this imposter.

Joey looked up and saw his toons being taken by this imposter. He slowly tried to get to them, but he was injured and week he couldn't get to them in time.

"No. Bendy. Boris. Alice." Joey weekly said, his eyes closing, seeing the portal close. The last thing he heard was Henry calling for help and the portal closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey woke up, his eyes preventing to open due to the ceiling light. He was trying to remember what happened before he passed out. His memories came to surfaces as flashes remembering what happened, Joey doing the spell, the other Joey coming from it, the toons getting taken. Joey jolted up, hoping everything that happened was a dream, and the toons are safe and sound.

"Bendy!" Joey yelled, in hopes of the little imp hearing his calls.

"Yes." Joey turned to face the door, and disappointment fell on his face when he saw it wasn't Bendy, but Henry.

"Henry?" Joey asked. He tried to get out of bed, but the pain from before prevented him from making any movements.

Henry ran over to his boss to stop him. "Joey stop. You need to rest." Joey grabbed Henry by the shoulders and looked at him in the eye.

"Where are the toons?" He asked.

Henry didn't know how to respond. While, he wasn't there for the whole thing he did see the end of it and saw the toons disappear. With a sigh, he looked up at his boss. "Joey. I. I don't know. I think they're gone."

Joey loosens himself looking down on the ground. "No. No." He cried. Joey covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. Henry sat next to Joey and rubbed his back. "Its my fault. I'm sorry Henry, I should have listened to you before." He cried.

"Joey what did you do?" Henry asked.

"I-I. I did a ritual and it sent another me, an evil me to this world and he took the toons." Joey cried. Henry sat there watching his boss cry, he never saw his boss so emotional like this before. Henry couldn't even get mad at his boss for creating another ritual. The animator hugged his boss tight hoping to give him comfort.

"I'm going to save them." Joey said through Henry's sweater.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to save them." Joey was about to get ready, but Henry grabbed his hand.

"Joey no."

Joey glared. "Henry, as your boss I-"

"Joey! Your hurt! Whoever this 'Joey' is. He's dangerous! Look at you Joey! You're going to die!" Henry yelled. Now it was the animator's turn to cry. "Please Joey. Let's plan this before you get yourself into more danger. Please."

Joey looked at Henry and back at the door leading to his office. Joey hugged the animator to comfort him. Joey was all right, for now. His toons are in danger, but he can't do anything now. All he can do is hope his toons are together, safe and sound planning to find away out of the hell they're trapped in.

Bendy woke up to a new sight. He rubbed his eyes and saw he was back at the studio.

Or, so he thought.

The little demon saw he was in 'Joey's' office, but the atmosphere in the place was spooky, cold, dark and inky. "Do you like it?" Bendy turned his head and saw 'Joey' sitting at desk his hands together looking at the devil. "Its perfect. It's a dream come true."

"This isn't a dream come true! This is a literal hell!" Bendy yelled. 'Joey' didn't respond only chuckling as he got up from his chair.

"You're an interesting little devil, aren't ya?" 'Joey' faced the demon, as the later backed away.

"Where are my siblings!?" Bendy yelled.

'Joey' roared with laughter. "Oh your siblings are fine, for now. Though I did have to keep you guys separate." Bendy growled and tried to attack 'Joey', but the evil Joey was just too powerful for the young toon. 'Joey' pushed Bendy to a wall, making some ink splatter.

"Where are they?" Bendy asked, weak from the attack.

"Oh Bendy. I can't spill any of my secrets too you. Besides your perfect for my little plan." Every word 'Joey' said he got closer and closer to the little imp's face making the later uncomfortable.

Deeper into the studio, Alice was woken to the sound of someone singing. "Hello." She called out. The angel looked around seeing no one around, then the song started again. "Hello." She called out again, louder this time.

She heard footsteps and felt a sigh of relief someone heard her. However, that relief turned into fear when she saw who was coming to her.

It was herself.

Back in the real world, night had already fallen; Henry offered to stay at the studio to keep an eye on Joey. However, the animator was already asleep on his favorite couch.

"Bendy, Boris, Alice. Hang on. I'm coming." With that said Joey did the spell once more and went inside the mirror to rescue his kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey finally gets to see the In-game studio! What's his reaction? Find out in this chapter!

THUD

"Ow." Joey groaned. He looked around and saw the studio of this other world, different then the studio he worked at.

First off, this studio was dark, and the smell of ink was strong. His studio was full of light, laughter, and the smell of ink wasn't as strong as it was here.

"What happened here?" Joey asked. He took a tour around the studio, calling out to see if anyone was here. "Sammy! Susie! Henry!" No answer. "Norman! Wally!" He yelled once more, but still no answer.

SLAM

Joey flinched seeing a wooden board fall right in front of him. He sighed in relief seeing it was nothing, but he saw something, or in his case someone familiar towards his left. "Boris! Oh I'm so glad to see-" He stopped, covering his mouth in horror.

Boris was strapped to a table, his chest wide open, dead.

"N-No. I'm too late." Joey cried. His own son was dead, and he wasn't there to stop 'Joey'. He cried just a bit, when he realized there was something up with this Boris. Sniffling, he inspected the Boris a bit saw no signs of fluffy fur and that the ears we're styled a bit differently.

Joey gave more of a relief that his Boris is somewhere safe, or at least for now. He had to hurry before his Boris became like this poor wolf.

Joey left the room so he didn't have to see the poor Boris in this state. He found another room on the other side of the hall, and saw a switch to the Ink Machine. All of the offerings we're on their pedestals, but the machine wasn't on. "So this is the switch to your ink machine, Joey." Joey decided to look around this studio in hopes of finding the toons.

During his search, Joey spotted something on the table. He tilted his head seeing a caste player. Once he clicked it he was surprised at a familiar voice.

"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here."

-Wally Franks

Joey chuckled, the Wally in this world was still the same as in his world, but he sounded like he was annoyed with everything this Joey had to offer. Was everyone else in this studio okay? Or something bad happened to them. He didn't know what to think.

BANG

Joey looked around where the bang was.

BANG

The bang went again this time further down the hallway. Joey followed the bangs, and saw they we're coming from the pipes. They we're leading him to the one thing he and 'Joey' created.

The Ink Machine.

"Wow." Joey gasped. The ink machine was much larger then the ink machine at his studio. "So this is your ink machine?" Joey tried to take a step closer, but the machine turned on by itself, making ink flood everywhere. Joey bolted out of there as ink poured down making the entire studio floor flood and the wood breaking to pieces. Joey didn't know what to do other than run till the floor gave out due to the ink, making Joey fall down, down, below to the studio.

The fall was lucky not to break Joey's back or kill him, since there was a pool of ink bellow. Joey swam to one of the valves and turned them making the ink drain. With that Joey was able to read one of the writings on the walls.

THE CREATOR LIED TO US

"Lied to you?" Joey asked. He continued walking and draining ink as he went. He then came across a door, opened it and saw the entrance blocked off. Luckily there was an axe for him to use to break off the wood. "Alright you. Let's see what your studio is really about!" Joey growled as he smashed the wood with the axe he just found. He went through door after door till he reached an unfamiliar place. There, he found another tape recorder and played it.

''He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace.

But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"

-Sammy Lawrence

"Sammy?!" Joey yelled in shock."

"I said, can I get an amen?" Sammy echoed. 

Joey stayed silent now traumatized. Since when did Sammy look up to him or Bendy. Joey gulped and slowly walked away from the recording.

Once away from the recording, Joey finally made it to the music room, nothing unusual except for the ink puddles all over the area. Joey had his back turned not knowing something from the dark puddles was moving towards him.

"Ah here's the lights." Joey turned on the lights and stood in fear. "Oh my!" Joey screamed. Out from the ink we're searchers clawing at Joey, quick thinking Joey used the axe to destroy them all. One by one the searches went back into puddles.

"That was close." Joey sighed, now splattered in ink.

Passing through this studio Joey heard tapes from Susie, Norman and Wally once again. To him everyone seems to be their usual selves, except for Sammy. Once he looked around he saw nothing was here, so he decided to leave.

But, before he can escape-

BANG

Something, or someone hit Joey over the head.

"Rest your head. Its time for bed." The voice whispered.

"S-Sam-Sammy?" Joey asked. Before he got an answer Joey passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

The footsteps and the humming came closer to Alice. The angel whimpered seeing the other Alice walking over to her. What horrified her was seeing the deformed half on 'Alice' face. She tried hard not to feel sick around her. "Well. Well. Well." 'Alice' started. "Look what I found." Alice shivered, she attempted to escape, but 'Alice' grabbed her arms, her nails digging into the good Alice's skin. "I'm not going to have a little fake roam around here. Not when I'm around!" She growled pulling Alice close to her. She then dragged Alice away, as the nice angel struggled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Alice cried.

"Shut up!" 'Alice' snapped. Alice flinched as 'Alice' dragged her away. Alice felt the ink leaking from her arm due to 'Alice's' nails piercing through her skin.

Alice was scared where this evil imposter Alice "Where are you taking me?" Alice asked.

'Alice' chuckled. "You'll see." Alice gulped closing her eyes, horrified what she was going to see. She just wanted to be home with her dad, her brothers, Susie, everyone.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me beautiful." Alice opened her eyes was horrified at what this 'Alice' was doing. There were dead Boris's everywhere, their chest ripped open. Thankfully none of these we're the Boris from the good Alice's world.

"What did you do?" Alice asked, a slight stutter in her voice.

'Alice' chuckled. "Simple took what they had to make me perfect."

"Your not perfect!" Alice snapped. This made the evil 'Alice' mad. With a snarl she grabbed Alice by the throat and started to choke her.

"Take that back! I AM BEAUTIFUL! I WILL BE PERFECT! I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE THAT FROM ME!" 'Alice' yelled.

Alice struggled to release herself from the evil angel's grasp. She gasped when she looked closely at the evil Alice. "Susie?" Alice asked.

'Alice' responded by slashing Alice on the cheek. The good angel felt her cheek and saw some ink was leaking through it. Alice saw the ink on her fingers, tearing up, this wasn't her Susie; this was a monster.

"Susie. It's me! Alice! Your character," 'Alice' choked her harder, "remember me?" She cried. 'Alice' just squeezed Alice's neck harder.

"I do remember. I was perfect for the role. Until someone STOLE IT FROM ME!" 'Alice' screamed, squeezing Alice's neck harder. It was lucky the later was a toon, and can't die but still can feel pain.

"Stop! Please!" Alice begged. "I'm sorry that happened, but please. Spare me." 'Alice' looked at her copy, and slowly let her go. Alice coughed up some ink and gasped for air finally able to breathe.

"You're an interesting copy, I'll give you that." 'Alice' said looking at Alice from head to toe. 'Alice' then grabbed Alice's face so they can make eye contact. "In fact. I can help you get out of here."

Alice gave a small smile, she can go home, she can be with Joey, Bendy, Boris, everyone again. However, the thought of her leaving free wasn't going to be that easy.

"Tell me now, where did you come from?" 'Alice' asked.

Alice gulped, she didn't want to tell anything to this 'Alice', but the thought of her getting hurt again was in her mind. "Joey, the Joey from this world brought me here."

'Alice' seemed interested. "So the devil brought you here, for what reason?"

"I-I don't know. All he did was take me, Boris and Bendy from my world and I winded up here!" Alice explained.

'Alice' picked up and axe and smirked. "I see, well I can get you out of here, if you can do a tiny request for me."

"Anything!" Alice yelled.

'Alice' chuckled, handing Alice the axe. "I want you to get me the Boris, Bendy in your world and bring them to me, dead." She said with a smirk.

Alice gasped dropping the axe; she couldn't dare kill her brothers. "N-No! I-I can't!" She stuttered.

"You want to get out of her don't you?!" 'Alice' asked.

"Yes! But me, Boris and Bendy, all three of us!" Alice yelled.

"Now, Now. That wasn't part of our deal. I'm sparing you because you reached the perfection that I wanted. Now do what I say, or else I'll use you," she growled slamming Alice to the wall, "to make me perfect. Got it."

Alice nodded a slight whimper coming from her mouth.

'Alice' chuckled. "Good. Got you to listen. Now go! Before I change my mind!" Alice quickly grabbed the axe and ran, as 'Alice's' laughter echoed throughout the dark studio.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alice cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Boris the wolf was asleep. He was so asleep he forgot to realize that he was on a cart that was moving. A squeak from one of the gates caused the wolf to wake up.

"What! Where am I?!" Boris yelled, waking up. He looked around and saw he was on a ride. "This looks fun!" Once the gate opened, Boris was in a room filled with spooky pictures, but the wolf loved the atmosphere around the area. "Oooh pretty." The cart took a turn headed towards another gate, but two large hands kept it from moving forward.

Facing Boris was another Boris, only he was more bulky and his eyes had X's on them.

"Hey you look like me!" Boris exclaimed. Brute Boris growled and pushed the cart. "Um what are you doing?" Brute Boris pushed the kart making Boris fall out. Boris's ears dropped when Brute Boris roared and started to charge towards him.

"Should we talk this out!" Boris yelled. Brute Boris roared, making the former get up and started to run. Brute Boris punched, threw things, and rammed into things trying to catch the other wolf. Boris then saw a machine, he hoped that by using it he can find something to defend himself, but most we're weapons and he didn't want to hurt the bigger Boris. Boris turned around and saw Brute Boris holding his chest as some ink leaked through.

"Are you okay?" Boris asked, worried for the bigger wolf. He walked towards Brute Boris hoping he can do something to help him. "Let me see." Boris removed Brute Boris's hand from his chest and the ink stopped leaking. The ink stopped leaking from Brute Boris's chest, making the larger wolf push Boris away to the wall. The later was lucky that a sofa was there to not cause any other injuries. Brute Boris marched his way towards Boris ready to finish him off.

"Why are you attacking me?" Boris asked. Brute Boris stopped and looked at the smaller wolf. "I mean, your me, right?" Brute Boris tilted his head in confusion. He started to understand. "So we may be different Boris's, I'm a Boris from another world, but you're still me. Your still a good boy."

Brute Boris stared at the good Boris. He was beginning to listen, but wondered what his copycat was doing. Boris looked around hoping to find a puddle, and smiled he lead the bigger wolf to the puddle and looked into it together.

"See buddy, we may be different, but we're Boris's no matter what. We may have different Joey's, different studios, different lives, but we're still Boris, and Boris's are good boys."

Brute Boris sighed he then looked at the good Boris. Brute Boris growled and pointed at himself. "Yes, your still a good boy." Brute Boris growled again, but it was a happy growl. Boris smiled and hugged the big wolf. "Great! Thank you buddy!" Boris beamed hugging the brute wolf. Brute Boris stood in shock, but hugged the small wolf, hopefully not to squeeze the ink out of him.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Boris then realized all the gates we're closed. "Um know a way out of here?"

Brute Boris growled and charged towards one of the doors leaving a giant hole.

"Wow! Thanks! Let's go buddy!" Boris then ran towards the exit, but Brute Boris was slow it couldn't keep up with the wolf. Boris took notice and ran back to the other wolf. "Or you lead. I'll follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wholesome moment with Boris and Brute Boris brings me to tears!


	6. Chapter 6

Joey groaned, his eyes slowly opening and closing. It was like last time when the toons got taken away; only he wasn't back in his world, or his bed. He tried to move, but realized he was tied up.

"Ah my little sheep." A voice whispered. Joey looked around, and up at the figure. "Your finally awake."

Joey stared in horror at the inky figure. "Sammy. Is that you?" He asked.

The figure froze at the name. "I see you know my name, my little sheep." Sammy looked at Joey he realizes he looked familiar, but nothing came to mind. "You look familiar to me." Joey was about to speak up, but Sammy covered his mouth with his inky hand. "Shhh. Now you're here. Here to be offered to my lord!"

"Lord?" Joey whispered.

"Yes! My lord!" He yelled louder, echoing around the studio.

Joey was horrified. This Sammy was crazy, the Sammy he knew was cold, but had a heart. The two then heard a noise making them look around. Sammy sighed, "I love the sound of new sheep for the heard. Now stay here, my sheep." Sammy slowly walked away to the distance to find his new sheep.

This gave Joey a lot of time to struggle and get out of the ropes. Once he was freed he was able to run and escape this psychotic Sammy.

CLANK

Joey stopped hearing the clank of metal hitting something. Did Joey catch his other sheep, or did someone hit Sammy. Still Joey didn't want to see another helpless victim from this Sammy's grasp, so he ran back to where Sammy walked off in hopes of stopping him.

Joey stopped seeing Sammy on the ground with a dustpan for an unknown reason, but that wasn't what kept the animator frozen. He looked up at a man around his age, with an inky and ripped teal sweater. He was familiar to Joey, "Henry?" Joey whispered.

The other Henry stared at Joey and dropping his axe he tackled the old man. "What did you do Joey?!" The other Henry yelled.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Joey yelled.

"LIAR! YOU DID SOMETHING TO BORIS! THE STUDIO! SAMMY!" Henry yelled, it would be to the point this man could pass out due to his rage.

"I'm not the Joey you knew. I'm a different Joey. Please let me explain!" Joey cried. Henry got off Joey, as Joey explained his story that he isn't from here and that Joey from this world took his toons and he's wants to get them back. "Please believe me." He begged.

The other Henry looked at Joey after all the shit he went through and what he saw he doesn't know if he could believe it or not. Still everything at the moment for this Henry was unbelievable. "How can I trust you." Henry replied.

Joey sighed. "Look from what you and I have seen, you seeing more. I'm nothing like this Joey. I just need to find out where my toons are so we can go home."

Henry sighed. "Alright. I'll help you, but don't take this as trusting you. Your still Joey no matter what." Joey nods in reply. The two then heard Sammy groaning as he woke up, rubbing his mask.

"What happened?" He asked. Sammy then faced the blade of Henry's axe.

"Not. One. Move." Henry growled.

Sammy titled his mask, he got a close look at the two old men. "Henry?" Henry stopped and slowly put down his axe. "You're here! You're here after all these years!" Sammy was happy to see someone other then searchers. He then turned his head and saw Joey giving an awkward smile and wave. Sammy's eyes turned into a glare, "So what's he doing here?"

"Different Joey from another world." Henry replied.

"Our Joey's doing?"

"Possibly."

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Long story short, but your Joey took my toons and I just want them back." Joey said giving another awkward smile.

Sammy looked like he rolled his eyes, but looked at the two old men. "Alright, I may be able to help you two find a way out of here."

Joey smiled. "Thank you Sammy." The two followed Sammy deeper to the studio. As they walked Joey had many thoughts of this Sammy and Henry. What happened to them? And why does this Henry not like him, like the Henry in his world. These are just more questions to know about this strange world.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sooner we find my Joey, a good Joey then we'll be a family again!" Boris explained as he and Brute Boris were walking along the path hoping to reunite with Joey. Boris was excited talking about his world and home, and while Brute Boris is happy for the smaller wolf; he couldn't catch up to him. Brute Boris stopped to catch his breath, holding his chest as ink started to leak. Boris turned around and saw his friend, and ran up to him. "You okay buddy?" Boris asked. Brute Boris nodded, but Boris saw he wasn't okay. Boris went through his overall pockets and smiled finding his handkerchief and wrapped it around the ink wound on Brute Boris. "There you go buddy, now you won't be leaking more ink."

Brute Boris saw the makeshift bandage even though he couldn't talk properly he was able to get some words out. "Thank...You..." He growled.

Boris smiled. "Your welcome, buddy." The two wolves followed the tunnel till they made it to an area that looked like a theme park. The lights turned on blinding the wolves, once the light dimmed, Boris smiled seeing a makeshift theme park.

"Did you know about this?!" The good wolf asked. Brute Boris nodded he remembered it well, too well. Boris ran to the Test of strength game, picking up the mallet smashing the bell hoping to get a good score. Once he slammed the mallet Boris got the high score hearing the bell ring. "I won! I won!" He cheered.

Brute Boris walked over to the small wolf. "Go...Now..." He growled.

"Come on buddy let's have fun first." Boris suggested holding Brute Boris's hand and leading him to Bull's Eye Bonanza to play. Boris played all the games in the area, but it left Brute Boris to wonder why is this wolf carefree? Wasn't he looking for his way out so he can go home? Why is he having fun? All these questions ran through the brute wolf's mind. Once the fun was over Boris got tired and lied down near one of the mini games.

Brute Boris walked over to the sleeping wolf, he didn't want to wake him up but had to get the wolf out here before she shows up. He carried the wolf and led him to a small room where they can rest before they can continue. Brute Boris sighed, but then felt someone on his legs, it was Boris using Brute Boris's legs as a pillow.

"Nighty...Night...Buddy." Brute Boris whispered as he too fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Joey, other Henry and other Sammy we're walking through an empty hallway as something mysterious and inky was following them. Joey turned around and saw no one there. "You coming!" Other Sammy yelled.

"I am!" Joey replied following the group. Once the group was gone the inky figure smiled as he found his prey.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey along with the other Henry and Sammy sat around a small lantern for the light. It was quiet between them; none of them said a word since they got here. Joey looked at the other Henry and he gave him a smile, but the other animator didn’t accept it. “So what happened to you two?” Joey asked.

“Quit the studio.” The other Henry replied not looking up at Joey.

Joey was just smiling awkwardly. “Okay.” He replied. He then looked at the other Sammy. The inky human being looked at Joey.

“What you think just because you’re the good Joey you think I’m going to answer?” Asked the other Sammy. It went silent for a bit, but the inky human sighed and gave an answer. “Fine after Henry left many of us wanted to quit too, we were tired of Joey bossing us around, and later Susie was on his side being a bitch too us!” 

Joey gasped in horror. “Susie? But the Susie I know is a sweetheart, a princess.”

This made Sammy scoff. “Oh yeah, till you fired her!” Sammy snapped back.

“Fired her?” Asked Joey.

“Yeah! You replaced Susie with Allison Pendle, which caused us to break up and later you went out with her!”

Joey felt disgusted at what the evil Joey did around here, and to top it all off he dated Susie?! The Susie he knew is old enough to be his own daughter! “Um yeah, the Susie in my world still has her job, and I’m like 53 years old no way I would date her!” Joey said back.

“Yeah till you fire her.” Sammy said back.

Joey just had enough of the other Sammy’s behavior. The two were face to face, glaring at one another. “Listen here!” 

“Okay you two, break it up.” Henry said pushing the two back before it got physical. “Now,” Henry looked at Sammy and started to feel sympathetic to the ink man. “You tried to quit?” 

Sammy nodded. “Yes, but Joey turned on the machine before most of us left and everyone got turned into this inky mess.” Joey felt bad for Sammy and many of the other workers. He wondered if the other workers in this world suffered the same fate. 

Joey looked at the other Henry. “Why did you leave, Henry?” Joey asked. The other Henry looked at Joey and sighed. 

“The Joey from this world didn’t respect me for what I did. He took the toons from me, so I left.” The other Henry explained. The three men went silent for a bit, Joey had nothing else to say other then he felt sorry for the two guys.

“I’m sorry this Joey did this to you two, but you have to trust me. I’m a good Joey! I would never do this to any of my workers!” He explained.

“That’s the thing.” The other Henry said. “Why are you so nice? You’re so nice that I don’t know if you’re from a world were you haven’t turned bad or if you’re faking it. I lost all my trust because of Joey.” He explained. 

“Like I said before. I’m nothing like this Joey. I am good. Promise.” He begged. Henry and Sammy looked at each other for a moment and back at Joey. It was a silent thought, but none decided to give an answer to Joey.

Alice held onto an axe and walked around the studio. She desperately looked for her father around this darken studio. She told herself since running into her evil self that she wasn’t going to do any of evil Alice’s plans and just find Joey, her brothers and escape.

“Tell me, are you having fun?” “Alice” asked. 

Alice sighed not wanting this evil one breathing down her neck. “Do you have to behind my back every single minute.” She growled.

“Alice” chuckled. “Oh sweet angel, you know I’m always watching.” Alice sighed and kept on walking saying to herself to ignore what her evil counterpart was saying to her. “Have you found, the others?” 

“No.” Alice spat back.

“Well remember my deal, and if you think your going behind my back and not doing what I told you,” she stopped to chuckle. This made the good angel stop walking and stood in fear. “Then you’ll never see the light of day again, angel.” “Alice” evilly laughed making Alice shiver. “Remember, do what I say, or else.”

Alice nodded and walked to look for Joey, Bendy and Boris.

Joey, Henry and Sammy were getting some rest before continuing their journey. A thumping noise coming their way woke them up. “You hear that?” Sammy asked. The guys stopped and heard thumping louder then earlier. Quick thinking Henry grabbed his axe.

“Let’s go.” Henry said motioning the guys to follow him. “Hello! Who’s there!” He yelled. The thumping got louder and louder, a shadow started to appear through the corner that appeared to be Brute Boris and Boris.

“Boris!” Joey cheered.

“Joey!” Boris hugged his father tight. The two were in tears happy to see each other again. The other Sammy and Henry were in shock, which later turned into happiness.

“Your okay! Your safe! And not-“ The reunion “Boris?” Joey asked looking up. “Who is that?”

Boris looked up at Brute Boris and smiled at his father. “This here is Buddy! He’s a Boris that I met!”

“Wait!” The other Henry pushed Joey and Sammy out of the way. Brute Boris looked at the other animator. “Boris!”

Brute Boris nodded he recognized that voice. “Henry.” He growled. 

Henry smiled and hugged Brute Boris. “Oh Boris! Your back! And…” he stopped to look at his Boris and saw the changes made to him, “what has she done to you?” he asked.

“Wait, she? She who?” Joey asked.

Henry and Sammy looked at one another. “Alice.” They said at the same time. The two looked at each other in surprise. “You met Alice!” They said again.

“Alice?” Joey then realized his Alice is here too. 

“Look you’re from a different world, and I’m not sure how your Alice is, but this Alice here is deadly!” Henry yelled.

Joey gulped. “How deadly?” He asked.

“Deadly enough to do this.” Sammy added.

“Oh no.” Joey realized. Bendy and Alice were still missing and if this “Alice” is as bad as Joey then his toons are in even more danger then before!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. So. SOO. Sorry for the 3 month delay! I had this chapter all planned out, but I didn't know how to start it. Finally did and got it done! Well glad I did with Chapter 5 on the way I can finally plan out how to work on the ending. Well the last chapter overall is planned out, but I want this chapter to...somewhat be based off the game!
> 
> I also have a BIG Bendy project I plan to share on Halloween! So keep an eye out!

“Then we better hurry!” Joey yelled. Henry and Sammy looked up at the good animator. “Bendy and Alice are in danger. We need to go.” 

The other Henry sighed putting his hand on Joey’s shoulder. “Joey! You don’t know what this… psycho is capable of! Look what she did to the Boris of this world!” The other Henry pointed out. 

Joey looked at Brute Boris who just looked down. The later knew this other Henry was right. “Alice” did horrible things to him. She turned him into a monster that was meant to tear things apart. 

Joey knew this angel was pure evil, but Bendy was still in danger. The Joey in this world and the Alice of this world are the biggest threats of this studio. Who knows what will happen to his angel and his little devil darling. 

The group stopped hearing footsteps coming around the corner. The other Henry got his axe ready, and Brute Boris was ready to rumble and fight who was ever appearing out of the darkness. 

“Joey? Boris?” Joey smiled. He recognized that voice. It was Alice, his Alice, his little girl. Joey’s eyes tear up as he ran towards his daughter. Alice smiled and the two embraced relieved they were both safe. 

“Your okay. Your okay.” He repeated. Alice nodded and hugged her father tighter. Alice smiled happy to see her father figure alive and safe. “W-Where were you? Are you hurt? Did someone here hurt you?” Joey had so many questions towards his daughter. 

“I’m fine Joey. I promise.” Alice replied. Joey smiled looking at his daughter. No injures, nothing, she was safe and whole. 

“I’m glad.” Alice felt safe being with her father figure again. After all she suffered for who knows how long, being in Joey’s arms made her feel safe.

However, this warm feeling was about to be interrupted as an angel figure stood in the distance. Henry and Brute Boris knew in a second who that was. “Aww. How sweet.” 

Alice and Joey gasped turning to see “Alice” walking by them till the light hit her face. Joey gasped seeing the horrifying face this “Alice” gave. “Alice” chuckled as she walked near Joey and Alice. 

“I see my little errand angel has finally found her friends.” “Alice” replied.

Joey looked Alice and back at the psychotic Alice, “What are you talking about?” Joey replied.

“Alice” chuckled. “Your little angel has been helping me find you.” She explained.

Joey was horrified seeing his daughter do something evil. Boris was even shocked that Alice would follow through. “Alice, why?” Boris whispered. 

“I wasn’t going to help her with her plan!” Alice yelled. “I was going to find you, and betray her.” 

The evil angel chuckled, making the good Alice turn to face her. “I know.” The evil angel replied. 

Alice gasped she finally figured out what “Alice” had planned for her. She knew she was going to escape and play her. Once she found Joey, Boris and Bendy ready to leave “Alice” would attack them.

“So you knew.” Alice resumed. 

“Alice” chuckled. “Of course. I’m not dumb like you. I knew you would be too innocent, too sweet,” her voice going angelic for a second, “not following MY orders!” her voice going back to her demonic one.

Alice squeaked hiding behind Joey. Joey glared hugging his daughter tight. “Alice” laughed seeing the sweet angel being scared of her. “Oh sweet Alice. This is why I needed you; you need to be more like me. Not a little wimp a strong brave angel that can be controlling.” Joey gasped seeing the evil Alice taking out an axe ready to smash it against Alice’s back. 

“Alice look out!” Joey yelled.

Alice quickly turned and scream bracing herself from the attack, but it didn’t come. She looked up and saw Brute Boris protecting her by blocking “Alice” attack towards her. “You!” “Alice” yelled. “I can’t believe you! I created you! Fixed you! Wanted you to tear them!” She pointed to the Other Henry’s group, “apart. And this is how you repay me!” 

Brute Boris growled and pushed “Alice’s” hand away knocking the axe out of her hand. “Alice” growled and the two were in a brawl. As they fought Henry knew it was time to go. 

“Let’s go!” He yelled. Everyone ran except for Boris worried for his friend. Boris’s ears went down and he ran back to go to his friend.

“Boris wait!” Alice yelled chasing after her brother. 

“Alice! Boris!” Joey yelled running back to his toons. Once he caught up to them he saw Boris terrified. 

The evil Alice, who was now having the upper hand, was defeating Brute Boris. He struggled to release himself from her grasp, but despite her figure, she was very strong. “Alice” chuckled raising her claw, “Say goodbye.” She then slammed her claw at Brute Boris’s heart letting ink spray over the place.

“NO!” Boris screamed. “Alice” removed her claw from Brute Boris’s chest making the look a like fall. Boris ran towards his friend and saw him melt away. “No. No.” Boris whimpered. 

Brute Boris grunted and looked at his friend one more time, “thank you.” He growled before passing out and melting away. Boris’s lip quivered seeing his friend melt away right in front of him.

“Alice” whipped her hands and went to face the good Alice and Joey. “Now that the traitor was dealt with. I can handle the other one.”

Alice shivered hugging Joey tight, “Step away from my daughter.” Joey warned. 

“Alice” laughed loudly; she wasn’t going to listen to the creator. No matter what world he comes from. He’s a traitor like all the rest. “Then I can get rid of both of you!” She growled running towards the two. 

Alice and Joey braced themselves, but they heard a growl and “Alice” scream. They opened their eyes in horror to see something they thought they would never see. 

Boris had “Alice’s” jaws in his mouth, biting hard as ink dripped through the fake angel’s neck and Boris’s mouth. Boris spat out the angel leaving her corpse dead for everyone too see. Alice looked at Boris in horror as he wipes the ink from his mouth. 

“Boris.” Alice whispered. She was fearful, she would hug Boris thanking him for saving her, but she didn’t. The angel saw something different in Boris’s eyes. It was pain and silence. Boris looked at Alice and without looking back followed the other Henry and Sammy. 

Alice looked down and sighed. Joey went over to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile, but she didn’t accept it. She turned and followed Boris staying quiet. 

Joey sighed, he now has two of his three kids, but now the problem has gotten bigger. His one son is still missing, the other is no longer the happy, sweet, good boy he once knew, and his angel has guilt steaming through her body.


End file.
